This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 7T MR imaging will provide high-resolution fully 3D images of formalin fixed excised prostates that will be used to co-register information between in-vivo MR and ultrasound imaging data and histology results. We will obtain high-resolution MR images of human prostates ex vivo using your 7T magnet. We plan to use them to to correlate the structures with the histologic sections that are obtained after imaging, and with both MR and ARFI/Ultrasound images obtained in vivo prior to prostate excision. Christina will also be working on the image registration between all the modalities. It will likely be 2-3 samples every other week, and we would want to snap and x-ray them first to ensure there are no staples/metal in them, and then obtain the MR image volume at the highest resolution possible. We will address concerns that the formalin fixation reduces T2, and thus signal, so, discussion needs to take place.